


B W U (short) | Sanvers

by sweetaswholepie



Series: Sanvers Video Edits [2]
Category: Supergirl TV
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie
Summary: Part of Tegan and Sara’s song B W U accompanied by Sanvers scenes from S2 & S3





	B W U (short) | Sanvers

Threw a bunch of sanvers scenes together to a Tegan and Sara song because it’s what we deserve. 

[ B W U | Sanvers ](https://youtu.be/6nWd3IAwmTE)

full version coming soon


End file.
